Shadow Force
'''Shadow Force '''is an all-female private military company\special forces unit in World War 3: Sinister Operations. They're notable for making a lot of other factions jealous because of their massive arsenal (their arsenal, by comparison is matched only by Cordis Die). World War 3: Sinister Operations In the novel, they appear as allies to the equally awesome Vulture Force. Liz Johnson, the leader of the unit, assists Vulture Force's Olivia Coons in fighting against the Anarchists while they rescue the President of the United States' daughter, Adrianne McNamara They appear to be a US black ops unit\private military company operating directly under Liz Johnson's command, sometimes serving as her provate security firm. It is also an operations' force that carry out Liz's orders without question, even if it involves endangering other people, both civilian and other military personnel. World War 3: The Hit on The Innocent In World War 3: The Hit on The Innocent, it is revealed that Shadow Force grew into a multinational female legion of soldiers, with new recruits from various countries allied to the USA signing up for membership. The organization is disavowed following a conspiracy to frame Shadow Force in an attempt to kill the Chinese President, Huang Jingxi. This forces Shadow Force to form an alliance with other nations and organizations that support their innocence and work together with those countries\organizatioins to clear their names. World War 3: The Hit on The Innocent: Online Edition Shadow Force's role does not change much during the online version of World War 3: The Hit on The Innocent, except for they are implicated in a plot to blow up MI6 instead of killing the Chinese President. In addition, former South American Federation agent Laura Byrne joins Shadow Force in the online version of the story. At first, Liz is suspicious of Laura's knowledge of the South American Federation's intentions. However, once Liz finds out about Laura's former allegiance to the enemy (much like Katie Winslow), she snaps and demands to know how Laura knew SAF. Their relationships are later strained, and Shadow Force's leader find themselves at odds with Laura because of her former allegiance to the enemy forces that they are fighting against. Other than that, the mission to clear their names remains the same. Arsenal Assault Rifles *ACR *SCAR-H *MTAR *Type 25 *SWAT-556 *FAL OSW *AN-94 *M27 *M8A1 *SMR *AEK-971 Machine Guns *MG4 *RPD *PKP Pecheneg *AUG HBAR *QBB LSW *LSAT *HAMR *MK48 *MK46 Submachine Guns & Machine Pistols *MP5K *UMP45 *TMP *Vector *G18 *P90 Shotguns *M1014 *AA-12 *SPAS-12 *Underbarrel Shotgun Handguns *M9 *.44 Magnum (used by Shepherd) *M1911 (Seen only in Loose Ends) *Desert Eagle *USP .45 Launchers *AT4 *RPG-7 *M203 *SMAW *RPG Sniper rifles *WA2000 *Intervention *M14 EBR/M21 EBR *SVU-AS Later arsenal (during World War 3: The Hit on The Innocent and beyond) *ARX-160 *Ameli *M27 IAR *Bizon *Vepr *MTAR *AAC Honey Badger *AK-12 *SC-2005 *Remington R5 *Bulldog (MAUL) *FAD *APS underwater rifle *CZ-805 BREN *Daewoo K7 *MP-443 Grach *Sig Sauer P226 *Riot shield *Panzerfaust 3 *G36C Trivia *They are the first all-female unit in the novel. *They are similar to Shadow Company in terms of name and arsenal. *They have the first largest arsenal in the novel (Cordis Die has the second). *They are the second organization to have an immortal commander.